Love Is Really Complicated
by ADrearyDayInTheRain
Summary: Robin has finally relized that he loves Raven,but he doesn't know if she'll ever love him back. So they might need some help from a certain titan to help them relize thier love. RaeRob Flames welcome to roast marshmellow's under!
1. You Like Her!

Hey Ya'll! I have finally written my first RaeRob fic! I know that I have been needing to do this for awhile, but with finals coming up I've been really busy. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Teen Titans

I sat with my legs crossed taking in the fresh morning air. I could feel Raven's presence next to me and it made me relax. I knew that this was the time when we didn't talk. The two of us just sat in the silent company of each other while we meditate. I sit on an icy pedestal and she levitates. We make quite a pair. I can hear everything that is going on around me, even when my brother opened the roof door, but I'm not listening.

He gently touches my shoulder, "Chris, time to come and eat some breakfast."

I open one eye and smirk at him for using my real name, "Fine, but you are so going to get it for disturbing me."

He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. As he left I got up off my pedestal ,knowing that if I didn't get moving he would come back up to the roof and drag me and Raven to breakfast, and walked over to her, "Rae, you want some breakfast?"

Raven opened her eyes and turned to me. "Who said breakfast was ready?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Rob. Why?"

She shot me a death glare and I quickly turned and started walking towards the door, "You'll never catch ,me if you just keep sitting there!"

She uncrossed her legs and turned to shoot me another of her famous death glares. I smile and began running down the stairs. I know she can't catch me anyway because my wolf-like qualities make it hard for her to catch me. She is still right on my tail.

I make a quick turn and almost crash into my brother. "I was coming to get you and you almost run into me."

I look at him for a moment and turn to stop Raven from crashing into us. She stops short and stares at Robin. I turn around and look at him again to find that him was staring at Raven. I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

Robin's POV

Raven. I have finally realized that she is the one I love. I know that she could never love someone like me , but I still dream. I think that I never did love Starfire anyway. She was just not like me in any way. I can't believe I was so blind. Now I'm starring at her and I notice how beautiful she looks.

Furi's POV

I try to pry myself form my brothers grasp because he had grabbed me when I almost ran into him. His grip was tightening and I felt like I was getting no circulation to my arm. I stop for a moment when I realize something. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier. The two birds of the tower love each other. I ponder this while I try again to release myself from his firm grasp. When the pain becomes so intense that I can't take it anymore I finally have to say something, " Bro, could you let go. Your hurting me."

He looks at me and notices that my face is scrunched up from the pain. He released me and gave a worried look. He saw my arm and the huge bruise he had left when he was holding it. His eyes widened and he tried to say something, but nothing came out. I know that he didn't mean it and I show it by smiling and walking away. I know that he would never do this on purpose.

"Well, I hope the food's not cold." I say cheerily as I enter the kitchen only to find Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over what to have.

I roll my eyes as I walk over to them, "Guys. Have you finished your argument because Rob said that the food was already ready."

The two looked at me, "Furi, I think we shouldn't let animal boy eat anything."

"Like I would listen to you tin man! I have been those animals and I have no sense to eat something I've been." Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg flashes me a grin then turns to Beast Boy and shoots off after him. I roll my eyes for the tenth time and watch the two chase each other around the room. I thought about helping Beast Boy, but I think that I'll just let Cyborg pummel him. As I watch the two I feel a presence behind me and then a hand on my shoulder. "Chris," I hear my brother whisper, "I'm sorry about your arm I was thinking about something else and didn't notice how tight my grip had gotten."

"I know what you were thinking about anyway," I say with a grin," Raven. I know that you like her. A lot."

His eyes widen at what I say and I grab his hand. Before he can protest I drag him out of the room towards my own. As I walk in I turn to him. I pull off his mask so I can look into to his forest green eyes which are the exact same color as mine. I gently pull off one of his gloves and roll up my sleeve. On each of our arm is a piece of a symbol which the two had made. I gently connect the two pieces and form the bond. I feel the familiar sensation in my arm as I look at him.

_We are now standing in a dream world looking at each other. This was our sanctuary when we lost our parents. We would stay in here for hours on end and play games or just sit in each other's company. I look at Robin with a calculating eye, "I knew it! I just realized it today, but I knew it. You love her and you can't deny it."_

_I could see a blush flushing his cheeks. "How?"_

"_Well for one thing, you drool every time you see her. Two, you are always trying to do nice things for her and you can't keep your eyes off of her. Is that all you need to know?"_

"_Well, I thought you might figure it, but I didn't think that you would figure it out that fast."_

"_Well, you are looking at some who can change into a wolf and an element living inside her. I think I can figure out something as simple as this." I rolll my eyes and wait for a reply, but there isn't one._

I feel an arm on mine and I know that he is breaking our connection. I nod as we come out of our trance- like state. I can hear someone knocking on the door. I pull my sleeve down and Robin slips on his glove before opening the door to reveal none other then Raven.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that was the first chapter. Sorry itsnot as long as yall like it to be, butthe next one is even better. The romance is just about to begin! Lots of Love- Sharawolfdemon

Reviewing Always Helps!


	2. Emotion Attack

Well I know that this chapter will be a lot better! The summer is making be very inspirational! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't and once again NEVER will own the Teen Titans.

Raven looks at us with a puzzled eye as we exit my room, "Um, do you guys want some breakfast?"

I look at her and I can tell she was mostly talking to Robin. I smile at Raven and change into a wolf to slip by them. My dark fur camouflages me and it is easy to get past them. I take a few more steps before I change back into my human self running my fingers through my ebony hair. Looking back I can see that I would still be standing behind Robin because he hasn't moved or spoken since I got out. I turn and walk back into the living room. I can tell that Cyborg won the morning fight because there is an assortment of meat sitting on the table. I smile and lick my lips letting my wolf side go wild at all of the meat. Since I'm a carnivore I love it when Cyborg wins. "Thank god you won!" I cry as I slam into the meat Cyborg following suit. I tend to become a wolf when I eat a lot of meat. So I didn't notice my brother come in.

I know that the sight he sees is pretty odd. Me and Cyborg plunging into the food, Starfire watching us bewildered, and Beast Boy pouting in the corner. He looked at me as I sat up in my wolf form licking my lips. I change as I begin to talk," Hey guys. Sorry we didn't leave anything for you, but Cyborg and I already ate it all. And it was delicious."

Robin smiles at me, "I can tell."

Raven begins to walk away from Robin and she seems to be very embarrassed. I look at my brother and curl my finger to signal him to came here. He walks over, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't stop staring at her."

"You need to make a move soon. You two are killing my senses. You and her always keep tensing up when your around each other and it keeps making my skin tingle. I can feel everyone's emotions since my element is water and ice. And don't ask me why."

He smiles at me and nods. He seems like he is ready to do anything to be with Raven. I can't help but put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me and I smile. Time to put operation Raven and Robin into action! First thing I need to do is talk to Raven, but she is very sensitive on the subject of Robin. The last time I tried to ask her about him I thought that she would blow me to smithereens with the death glare she gave me. I left with my tail between my legs, literally.

I decide that I need to gently slide into a subject like this and that I need to wait until after she meditates. I spend the rest of the day with my skin tingling.

Robin and Raven keep tensing up and changing emotions so it is hard for me to keep from shaking. I curse under my breath when I feel the two brush against each other on accident. I stumble and fall to the floor. My skin is tingling very badly and I am shaking uncontrollably. I hope that no one can see me, but I am very wrong. My brother sees me fall to the floor and he rushes over, "Chris! Chris! Are you okay?"

I cannot hear him because my head is screaming and I can feel cuts and scrapes forming on my body. This is not a simple emotion I am feeling someone is sending huge waves of pain at me and it is not any of my friends. Someone knows that some of my power is triggered by strong emotion. I try to concentrate of the source of the pain, but I cannot do it. I am in so much pain that all I see is my brother before I let myself fall into the beckoning darkness.

Robin's POV

I see my sister fall. I ask her if she is alright, but she does not answer me. I can see that she is shaking and that there are long cuts forming on her body. It has been a long time since she has had to deal with such an immense amount of emotion. I watch as she falls into unconsciousness. I kneel to pick her up as the rest of the titans come in. Raven rushes over to me, "Robin. What's wrong with Furi?"

I look at the worried expression she has on her face. "She's been hit with a really strong wave of emotion. Some of her powers are triggered by the emotions of other people. We need to get her up to the infirmary right now!"

I shoot to the elevator carrying my sister in my arms. She is cold and many of her cuts are starting to bleed. I don't think that she can take much more of this. I have to connect our bond so I can take some of the pain away. As the other titans enter the infirmary I tell them to leave. Cyborg looks at me, "Robin, you don't know how to take care of her."

"I need to take away some of her pain, but you guys can't be here when I connect our bond."

"What do you mean, friend Robin." Starfire looks at me with a puzzled expression.

Cyborg gently grabs Beast Boy and Starfire and pulls them out of the infirmary. Raven does not move, " I'm not leaving Robin."

I walk over to her and grab her hand. She looks up at me as I lean in closer. I stop just for a moment to look into her beautiful violet orbs. Then our lips touch and she slides her arms up around my neck. We drown in each other and are lost in a never ending passion. When we finally break away I tell her, "I love you Rae."

"I love you too," she whispers in my ear. We share one more kiss before I gently pull away to take care of Chris. She watches as I walk over to my sister. I pull off my glove and pull up her sleeve. Her eyes widen, "Robin. You know that you have a sacred symbol on your arm right?"

"Yeah, we made it so that we would have a place where it was only the two of us."

She was silent as I connected our arms and I felt a rush of unbearable pain. I knew that this was only half of what Chris was feeling. I was beginning to fall to the floor but I felt Raven grab me and put her arms around. "Don't try to heal e yet. You'll break the bond." I choked.

"But, your bleeding Robin and your shaking."

"No," I snapped", don't do anything. I need to cut down Chris's pain and if you heal me then all of the transfer will go back to Chris."

Tears began to pour down Raven's cheeks as I finished. She hugged me tighter until I finally broke the bond. As she pulled me away Chris shot up breathing hard. She was shaking worse than before. She turned to me," What were you thinking! You could have killed yourself!"

"I know, but you and Raven are more important."

She looked at us as I grabbed Raven's hand and wove my fingers between hers." Well I didn't even have to hook you up. You did it by yourselves."

We smiled at her, but she was already falling asleep," Hey, thanks bro. I owe ya."

"That took a lot out of both of us." I told Raven with a weak smile. I knew that what I had just done would keep both me and Chris in the infirmary for the next few days.

"Rob, let me heal you. You look like your in so much pain." she gently put her hand on my arm, but I swatted it away.

"Save your strength. It's not a big deal. I've been through worse."

I walk over to the bed next to Chris's, "Go get Cyborg. I'm going to get some rest."

She walked over to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips and left the room. It didn't take long until Cyborg was rushing into the room, "Rob, man, what happened to you. You look really bad."

"I know, Cy. I transferred some of Furi's pain to me so that she wouldn't have lasted much longer with the full impact."

He looked at me and smiled, "You got some guts man, some guts."

Cyborg walked over to Chris and cleaned her wounds. Then he walked over to me and cleaned my wounds. It hurt and by the time he was done I was shaking in pain. "Well, that's what you get for doing something a stupid as that."

I clenched and unclenched my teeth before I spoke, "Well it's better than having Furi die, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I thought that you had more sense than that."

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing," I replied.

"Do you want me to bring in the rest of the team."

I looked at him and shook my head, "Just Raven."

He raised his eyebrows at me," You didn't."

I nodded and he smiled, "You got it."

As he walked out I knew that he would be back for the details later. Raven walked in with a small smile on her face, "Looks like Cy cleaned you up."

I smiled and she walked over to my bed. She leaned down and kissed me. As she lifted her head up she gave me a stern look, " I want you to get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and as she left the room I fell into a long awaited sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well that's chapter two. I think I did a pretty good job, don't you? Well I'll post chapter three as soon as I can.- Much Love, Sharawolfdemon

Reviewing Is A Right Not A Privilege! Please Review!


	3. The Dream

Well Ya'll I'm Back And Kickin! I soooo hope you enjoy chapter three! (Oh and for those of you who don't know who Chris is, she is Robin's twin sister.)

Cherry Jade: Thank you so much. I'm updating as fast as I can!

Disclaimer: I will never never never own the Teen Titans.

Raven's POV

I never thought I would say this in my life, but I'm glad that I love someone. His wonderful body. His great personality and his smile will make you melt like butter. I always knew that I had loved him, but I was just to scared to say it. I knew that he never would go out with someone like me, but I was wrong. When we kissed in the infirmary it felt like something inside me just lit up. I never wanted it to stop. He told me that he loved me and it felt like a sense of belonging came into my life. It took all the restraint I had to keep myself from healing him when he tried to help Furi.

The walk to my room was long and slow. Robin had told me not to come and see him until morning, but I can't take it. It feels like I'm going to fall apart if I don't see him again. I can still feel his presence in the infirmary. I walk into my room and head straight for the bathroom. I turn the water on and pull out a pair of my most comfortable pajamas. As I walk back into my bathroom I glance at the photo on my dresser. It is of all of the titans. We are standing in front of the tower Robin and Furi are in front with their arms on each others shoulders. Cybrog and Starfire are behind them and Beast Boy is beside Furi. I am standing next to Robin and I have my hood down. All of the titans convinced me that I had to smile so all of us have a smile on our faces. That is my favorite photo of us.

I step into the shower letting the warm water run down my pail skin. I wash quickly and get out. Putting on my pajamas I get into my bed. I am still worried about Robin, but I keep my promise and stay in my room. I try to fall asleep, but its no good. I toss and turn and I can't keep from thinking about him. Then I hear a knock on the door.

Normal POV

Furi is leaning on the door frame as she stares at me, "I need to ask you a question."

Raven looks at her, "Why aren't you in the infirmary. You looked worse then Robin."

She smiles and limps over to my desk and pulls out my chair. As she eases into the chair she speaks, "My body healed itself."

Raven gives her a sarcastic look, "You can't heal yourself."

Furi raises her eyebrow and gives me that same cocky grin that Robin is so famous for, "I never told you how I got my powers, did I?"

She looks at Furi, "I wasn't born with these powers," she glances at the door before continuing," When I was separated from Robin I was sent to an orphanage, but I wasn't there long. About a week after I came I was taken by an Azarathian sorceress and brought to Azarath. She used me as a test subject for spells that she had been working on. She finally ended up combining my spirit with two elements, demon blood, and the spirit of a wolf. They tortured me to make me use my powers against other people. I fought them and they put a spell on me so I couldn't use my powers. I escaped from them and found another sorceress who took the spell off. Then I came back to Earth to find Robin."

Raven stared at her with disbelief, "Your half demon?"

"No, only a quarter and that makes me able to heal myself to a small extent."

"Well, that explains a lot. Have you told bird boy about this?"

"Of course not. You and I both know he'd be out the door and ready to kill the first person he sees if I told him."

Raven nodded and looked at Furi. She looked like she was really suffering. Raven wondered if she was crying under her mask. "I won't have to worry about an emotion overload until I have everything under control and I think that that's going to take a while. "

She walked over to Furi and looked at her with a small smile. "I think you did a pretty good job of keeping yourself in control until about 2 hours ago."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it. It wasn't from any of you guys either. It came from outside the tower. But I don't know how it got all the way to me. I only tend to feel immense emotions from people that are close to me. The rest just make my skin prickle."

Raven looked at Furi in astonishment, "So your saying that it was somebody you know that caused the pain and your sure its not an enemy of ours."

"Positive and now I think I should hobble back to the infirmary before I pass out or Robin wakes up." she eased out of the chair and staggered to the door.

"Are you sure you can make it all the way?"

A sly grin showed on her face as the door slid open, " I have my ways."

Raven rolled her eyes as the door slid shut behind Furi._ 'Sometimes I think she's a little to much like Robin.'_

Infirmary

Furi slid into her bed with every intention of sleeping until noon. As her eyes closed she fell instantly asleep.

In Furi's Dream………

_Furi stood before a tall archway. Its stone covered with grime and dirt. She glanced around at the barren wasteland she was in. There were no trees and it seemed as though there was no source of light besides the eerie green glow that emitted from Inside the archway. She didn't know why, but she felt a pull towards the light and she followed it. As she walked she began to hear voices they were faint, but she could hear them nonetheless. She began to run. Running as fast as she could so she could reach those voices._

_The voices were now growing louder. She could tell that one voice was male, but it was very weak. The other voice belong to an older woman because of the rasping. Furi thought the voice sounded familiar. Then the tunnel suddenly ended and she was in a vast room. In the center was a boy who was chained to the wall. He was trying to fight his bonds and yelling at the woman in a raspy voice. _

_Shaggy blonde hair fell into his tan face and his eyes were masked. He wore a pair of black jeans and his black shirt was torn to shreds. He turned his head when he heard Furi enter the room. "What are you doing here!" _

_The old woman turned to face Furi and she tried to scream in terror, but no sound came out. Helenica. This was the woman that had tortured her and had bound her to the elements. Her long green hair was in a messy bun on her head and her piercing red eyes were hidden bye a pair of very large spectacles. She wore and ugly green dress that was a few shades darker than her hair. Helenica smiled, "You'll be joining me very soon my little pup." The old woman held out her hand and began to mumble a spell. Furi had already turned to run but felt a excruciating pain emanate from her side and she screamed. _

Furi woke up screaming in pure terror. All of the titans must have heard her first scream because they were all standing around her. Robin came up to her, supported by Raven, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What happened…." his eyes widened when he saw the blood seeping through Furi's shirt, " and how did you get that."

All Furi could do was put her head into her hands and sob. Robin knew something was definitely wrong.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Well chapter three took me a while. I started another story and my mind was on it so that's why it took me forever to update. Sorry. Chapter four will be up soon. And don't forget to review!- Rosy


	4. Something Is Up

Well chapter three took me a while. I started another story and my mind was on it so that's why it took me forever to update. Sorry. Chapter four will be up soon. And don't forget to review!- Rosy

Robin gently took hold of her sister's shoulders and made her look at him. "What happened?"

"A dream. Such a bad dream. I ca…." she had fallen unconscious. Raven placed her hand on Furi's side and the wound sealed leaving a fresh patch of skin.

Raven then placed her hand on Furi's forearm. She immediately stiffened and thrashed. She pulled away quickly and her knees buckled. Robin caught her as she tried to catch her breath. "What did you see, Rae?"

Her eyes showed horror as she spoke, "Azarath, a guy about our age, fear, pain, and Helenica."

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Helenica. She was a very powerful sorceress. She lost her mind and began to practice forbidden magic. Most specifically binding spells."

"A what spell?" Robin asked.

"Binding spells. They bind your spirit with other spirits. Sometimes human, but most of the time just animals and other powers such as elements. And Helenica figured out how to bind elements to spirits. It's rare and you can only bind a spirit to an element once a millennium."

"Whoa. That's messed up."

"I know. That's why its supposed to be forbidden."

"Do you think that boy you saw was being used as a test subject."

"I doubt it for binding elements. She's already used her one shot this millennium."

"What do you mean."

"She used it on Furi."

"SHE WHAT!" Robin yelled.

"She bound Furi to the elements wind and water. That's where she got ice and the shape shifting. Which I think was bound to her later."

"Hold up. I still don't see why binding spells are forbidden."

"Whoever is being bound goes through excruciating pain. You come so close to death the some have even seen the after life and going though more than once is torture. I don't know how Furi survived."

Robin shook his head falling into the chair next to Furi's bed, "How could I let that happen to her. I feel horrible." He put his head in his hands and massaged his temples.

Raven walked over to her love and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done. You didn't even know if she was alive at the time."

"I know, but I can fix it now." he jerked out of the chair and limped to the door.

Raven caught his arm and tried to drag him back to bed, but he was to strong and Raven had to let go. "Please Robin. You can't your to weak."

He turned back to her, "I have to. I have to kill the woman who did this to my sister."

She latched onto his arm, "Please you need to stay. You can't. I need you. I can't lose you." Raven sunk to the floor tears rolling down her pail cheeks.

Robin immediately sunk to the floor and gathered Raven into his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Shhh. I need to do this Rae. You know that."

"Can't you at least wait until your better." she pleaded.

He sighed and nodded. "Just until I'm better. Now I think you need to go to bed."

He gently lifted her into his arms and sat her in the chair that he had sat in. He turned back to the group of stunned titans," You guys need to get some rest too. Get back to bed."

They all gave stunned nods and walked out of the infirmary. "Dude. Did you see that. I think there's something going on between those two." Beast Boy said to them.

"I know what you mean. I've never seen anybody get Robin to back down from something he's sets his mind to." Cyborg replied.

"Friend do you think that Friend Robin and Friend Raven going of the out?" Starfire asked.

"That might be a possibility Star."

Tears seemed to well up in her emerald eyes as she quickly flew off towards her room. The two boys felt bad for the alien princess, but they knew that she needed some time alone. Cyborg turned and was heading for the garage when he heard Beast Boy's stomach grumble. "Dude. I'm starving." Beast Boy groaned.

A smile crossed Cyborg's lips as he ran for the kitchen, "Meat for everybody!"

"Oh no you don't tin can. We're having tofu."

He laughed, "Only if you make it to the kitchen first grass stain!

………………………………...

Robin now sat on the bed stroking Raven's violet locks. She had stopped crying and he was trying to get her to get some sleep. She was shaking slightly and would sniffle every once in a while. He knew this was the most she had ever cried in one day. Raven liked to keep all of her emotions under tight lock and key at all times. But he wished she would. He loved it when she smile or even occasionally laughed. It made her seem more alive, not that she wasn't alive already.

He sighed in relief when he felt her breathing even out telling him that she had fallen asleep. He gently placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my Raven."

He turned to his sister who was sleeping and smiled before heading over to his own bed to get some sleep.

………………………………...

The next morning Furi was up with the sun. It didn't matter if she was hurt or not, but she always was up at dawn. Easing out of the infirmary bed, she limped out of the door and made her way to her bedroom.

She took a quick shower and walked back out of her bathroom and over to the black chest at the end of her bed. She took the lock in her hand and blew an icy wind at it. She opened the chest and took out a pair of intricately made swords and tested them going though different moves. She sheathed them and strapped them to her back. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a number and listened to it ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Josh. I was wondering if I could put in a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sorry its so short. I'm still working on another story which 'm thinking on posting.

Nightlark- Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it.

Much love and please review!- Rosy


	5. You Know Where She Is

Ok. I just want to say that this chapter will start out in the point of view of Starfire then change back to others.

* * *

I had never felt emotional pain like this. My whole body felt numb and that my sanity was creeping away from me. He was he only person that I had ever liked or even had a attraction to and he was stolen by my best friend. That bitch! I thought she was there for me. I thought she knew how much I liked him and how much I wanted to be the one in his arms. "WHY! WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG."

I fell back onto my pink bed and cried tears that I thought I had already shed. The whole world would be crashing down and I don't think I would care. And as drifted off into a fitful sleep I could only think of one thing. Revenge

Robin woke the next morning with a start. He blearily looked at his surroundings trying to remember where he was. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned his head to find Raven sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. Smiling he turned to the bed that his sister occupied only to find it bare.

Terror welled up inside of him as he made his way over to her bed. Hoping that this was just an illusion, but it wasn't. He eased out of the bed and slowly walked over to Raven. He gently kissed her lips, "I'm sorry, Rae. I promise I'll be back."

She shifted slightly and a small smile appeared on her petite face. "mm. Robin."

He gently moved a few pieces of hair from her face and turned back towards the door. He had a small suspicion of where she was going and he knew that a certain band of guys would be involved. The Titans South. The three boys and Furi protected a city called Falter City. She had lived with them until he had found her and went to visit them often. He knew that they were very close and that they had each others backs at all times. He also knew that it would be very hard to get them to tell him where she went.

As he walked into his room and pulled out some civilian clothes and pulled his utility belt on, Robin figured out his plan of action.

* * *

A little while later...

"Where is she Briar, I know that the three of you know where she is." Robin was practically shouting

Briar looked at Robin with sea green eyes. His dark brown hair falling into his face even with the black leather headband he wore. He was the tamer of plants and the earth. He stood a few inches taller than Robin and was Furi's best friend, "I don't know what the hell your talking about. I haven't seen her in days."

Robin turned to the other two men. There was Steel, his metallic hair moving as he shook it from his face. His metallic eyes stared at Robin with defiance. He had the power to make his whole body incase in steel and could shoot bullets out of the palms of his hands. And finally there was Blaze. He was the leader. His fiery red hair and amber eyes changed with his mood. His power lies with fire. "Get out of here Robin. Even if we knew where Chrisandra was. We wouldn't tell you."

"Why not. She's gone and done something idiotic and I need to find her."

Briar stood in front of Robin, "What did she do."

"I think she went after Helenica."

Steel looked worried, " She didn't say anything about Helenica, Blaze."

The red head shook his head, "She asked for some supplies and said she would be back in a few weeks. We all assumed she was taking it back to you guys. She always breaks stuff and we figured that when she told us not to tell you she was here."

Robin sighed and looked down, "I really need to find her. Could you keep an eye out for her and send a message to my team if she comes back."

The three nodded and Robin walked back out to his bike. He opened his communicator and punched I Raven's code. He face appeared with a worried expression, "Where are you? I was worried."

"I'm fine Rae. I need you to get a tracking spell ready. We're going after Helenica and you're the only one with the means to find her."

She nodded slightly, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Azarath. Furi looked at it through skeptical eyes. It had been a long time since she had set foot on the desolate planet. All life here was led by demon scum and was thankfully beginning to rebuild after the defeat of Trigon the Terrible. Letting her wolf instincts take over, Furi changed.

Her black fur mixed with the shadows as she put her nose to the ground. A mixture of sulfur and methane. _I must be on the side Trigon ruled. That brings me closer to Helenica. _Brining her nose to the sky she sniffed the air. Her tracking skills began to kick in as she caught on to the stench of rot. That always brought her to the sorceress.

Moving through the shadows, Furi made her way to the origin of the stench. She knew that Helenica would sense her even before she made it to the sorceress' domain. The stone house was coming into view. She jumped fallen trees and wound her was towards the house. As she stepped back onto a main path she yelped as something closed around one of her hind legs.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I've been working two other stories and am looking for somewhere to post them because they don't have a category on here. Much love ya'll- Rosy 


End file.
